Wrong Girl in Wonderland
by Thief In The Abyss
Summary: "My name may be Alice but I'm not the Alice you want." "How do you know you're not the Alice we want?" "There is a HUGE difference between an Alice Porter and an Alice Liddell." -I don't own the picture-
1. Chapter 1

**I need to get my priorities straight or I'm gonna lose it.**

**Here is yet another fic that is on my list of things to update**

**Summer is here and I'm going to be procrastinating like no one's business. Now my schedule for updates is gonna be as random as it gets, so there is no specific pattern**

**Just know I haven't forgotten you or the stories on here. And that I will update them as much as I can**

**I only own my Alice and this plot, everything else goes to their respective owners**

**Now, on with the story**

**/**

I have to run.

I have to keep running.

I don't want them to catch me.

If I stop it's all over. I'll never get back home. I'll never see my family or friends again.

I wouldn't want to do that to them. I don't want to strain them further than I already have.

So I have to keep moving. No matter the cost.

**BANG**

Dipping my head down to avoid the bullet I manage to make the sharp corner, sprinting harder down the hall.

Where am I? Why do all these halls look the same?

More constant yells for me to stop, but I keep moving. Blood rushing to my ears as each gulp of air I breathe to keep me going.

**BANG**

Another bullet flies past me, barely grazing my head.

I could've died. But I didn't. Because I kept moving.

So I have to keep moving, or I'll be shot.

Tears threatened to appear in the corner of my eyes.

What the hell have I ever done to them?

Another sharp turn has me stumbling over the carpet.

They're already gaining on me. I don't care if it makes me look weak, I'm trying to survive.

I scream at the top of my lungs as I start running again.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! ANYBODY!"

I was always told I had the biggest mouth, I guess it was about time I put it to use.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

**BANG**

I fall to the ground hard, landing on my shoulder. But I feel the tingling in my body. It feels like I'm floating in air.

I glance down the hall to see them rushing towards me. Not that much time left. I looked to what's in front of me. A door securely closed with lighting slipping from under the spacing. Shadows dancing in the light of it.

I moved my gaze to my leg. A small black hole with blood oozing out and spilling out around me told me that they managed to hit me.

There's no way I can make it out now. Pounding feet invaded my ears. My vision was going in and out of darkness. All that running caught up to me, the blood loss was making it no better.

Oh well, I tried, I tried my damn best and I still got caught.

I switch over to my side as the faceless people surrounded me.

Do they still think I'm a threat? Am I that intimidating now, of all times?

I'm getting cold. I leveled my gaze to the gun pointed at me. I heard various noises, but they all sounded muffled. Like I'm underwater.

They all had their attention on me, how they looked at me with no eyes, I have no idea.

Blinking slowly, each second getting even slower.

What I saw was like a slide show.

They were looking at me.

_Blink_

Guns pointed on their only target, me.

_Blink_

Their attention not on me but to the door.

_Blink_

They back away looking afraid.

_Blink_

A hand hovering over my face then slipping to my chin to pull my gaze to a pair of curious marine eyes boring into mine.

_Blink_

My eyes refused to open this time.

**/**

**My, that was rather…deep.**

**I'm trying out a new writing style, just venturing out of my element**

**Thank you for reading **

**Constructive criticism is welcome as well as any kind of review**

**Who knows, this one might actually get finished before all the rest **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why I have to go." Alice stated for probably the tenth time as she sat in her room and continued to rub away foundation across her nose and cheekbones. Her father, a rugged man with a strong build, simply laughed as he continued going through her closet.

"Easy, because your mother wants you to," he answered as he started to furiously throw clothes out through the doorway on his search. Alice took the time to turn around from her vanity and spat, "Just what exactly are you looking for again?"

Her father reemerged from the closet with bundles of clothes under each arm as he smiled weakly, "Clyde ran out of his room today, probably looking for Lady, but I have to keep him out of the greenhouse for today."

"Why? Are the dahlias going to bloom today?" she asked as she turned in her chair and began to furiously rub away any trace of makeup on her face. Her father shrugged and said, "They probably will, with your mother if she's says rain will come, it will." Alice began dabbing her face with a towel as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her father walked up behind her with a look of an elderly man but a young crooked smile across his face. "Look at my baby girl, growing up way too fast if you ask me!" he clamped his hands on her shoulders and shook her vigorously. Alice groaned loudly as her voice shook with her. Like when you talk through a fan. He ceased his movements with a laugh as her head started to sway from side to side.

He bent down to her level and placed his head on her shoulder as she steadied herself again and looked at themselves in the mirror. Alice crossed her eyes but soon began to focus on their similarity. Not once has anyone told her that she didn't look like her father. She was a spitting image of him. But with every similarity has to be difference.

They both may have had the same colored tangerine hair, but Alice's was more vibrant and noticeable, while her father's seemed to dull over the years with just a few grey hairs, almost unnoticeable, but still slightly luminous. Even his beard had a few stray of grey hairs making it look stringy but was soft and ticklish on the side of her face. Her father's look seemed distant in the mirror but was still full of life in those emerald shaded eyes. Alice's eyes were just a shade lighter than his, but they both had that mischievous look in them.

"Now why don't you want to go to your lessons today?" He finally asked. The girl sighed and answered with, "Because there really isn't any reason for me to go, I know the basics of the trade and negotiating terms." Her father sighed deeply as he bent his knees to stand, with various popping sounds coming from his body. He groaned as he rubbed his lower back. "Running a business takes a lot of learning and experience, and if you're going to be taking over a branch of the company you have to know what exactly you're supposed to do."

"But I know what to do in certain situations and how to handle them already," she groaned and slid off her chair dramatically and flopped on the floor, "mom is just giving me lessons just to keep me busy and out of the way." Her father narrowed his eyes at her, "You do have a knack for getting in trouble Alice." The red head sat up and said, "I wonder who I got it from," while throwing a look at him. He put his hands up in defense, "I never said I was a good role model." He made his way over to the door but stopped. "How about you hide out in the greenhouse, I think one day of no lesson can cause too much damage," he bargained. Alice stood from her spot, "Wouldn't Mom be there if the dahlias are going to bloom?"

He shook his head and said, "Not anytime soon since your grandmother is paying a visit today." They both shivered involuntarily. Her grandmother was a spiteful, bitter old woman and seemed to dislike anyone carrying the surname Porter. It was hard to believe Alice's mother came from such a woman. All she ever did was speak ill of them majority of the time. She never spoke to any of them unless they were in her presence. Any other time she would avoid them like they were the omen, but she stayed away from Alice's father as if he was the devil himself.

"The best thing for you is to hide out in the greenhouse for a few hours, think of it as helping me out for keeping Clyde away from it," he added as he walked out. Alice smiled and yelled, "Thanks Dad!"

She stood in her room wondering what she's was going to do next when a thought came to mind and screamed, "DID YOU REALLY JUST LEAVE MY ROOM WITH ALL THESE CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR?!"

/

"Has the connection been made?" someone asked impatiently and sounding rather irritable.

A cough and a wheeze answered in response.

"Good lord Nightmare! Watch where you turn your mouth! The last thing I need is to get sick before going to see Alice!"

Another hard cough was heard before a raspy voice responded, "Some help you are. It's not my fault I got sick from the last move! Damn winter…"

"So is the connection made or not!"

A pale hand waved in the air as a dim glow resonated around it. "There, your oh so precious connection has been made, don't ask me for anymore favors White."

White rabbit ears stood at attention as the man giggled audibly and nearly jittering in place. The rabbit eared man turned on his heel and ran but called over his shoulder saying, "I don't plan on coming to you for anymore favors!"

The man was so excited he could barely contain himself! His precious Alice would soon be reunited with him in Wonderland! Oh praise the heavens for bestowing such a wonderful gift to an unworthy man such as him! But in his case, he is better than all those filthy ill-mannered role holders who reside there. He nearly cringed at the thought of those barbarians even thinking about touching his Alice. He would have a gun in his hand and a bullet in their heads if they tried.

But he continued to smile as he ran, chanting her name as he went. "Alice! Alice! Alice!"

Silver tresses popped up from a bundle of blankets as a man with a black eye patch covering one of his eyes. He cleared his throat as he changed positions on the ground. Speckles of light from where his hand had made the connection flickered as he faced them. Well that's odd; they never stayed this long before. He waved his hand over them and they began to multiply to show a hazy image.

The man tried to focus on the image but still remained fuzzy. Must be the sickness, he thought. He narrowed his uncovered eye and the picture zoomed in on a noticeable spot of orange.

"Oh dear…" his tone had a nervous pitch in it but he soon began to laugh loudly. A nasty coughing fit soon coming after as he settled himself. "I think we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think White."

The blurry image showed the girl with orange hair covering herself with a blanket as she lied on the ground with flowers surrounding her.

A smile tugged at his lips as he thought.

"Alice _Porter_, huh."

/

Alice held her nose as she sneezed hard, almost knocking the wind out of her. She recovered from it, dropping herself back on the ground. She clutched the blanket around her body and snuggled closer into the softness. Despite the humid building that could make anyone sweat just from walking in, she was inconsiderably cold. The fans that roared overhead must have had something to do with it. Otherwise it would be completely normal. Her body temperature was always thrown out of whack.

She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her frame as she tried to get in a quick snooze. The girl dozed off lightly but a wet nose crashing into her ear immediately woke her up. She cursed loudly as she tried to push the beast away from eating her face. The creature continued its assault as its tongue familiarized itself with her face.

"Stop Lady! I can't breathe!"

The animal ceased its licking but started to sniff the girl. "I guess your bath ended then," Alice spoke as she scratched the dog's ears. She barked in agreement and started to pant. Running her fingers through the thick black coat, the dog dragged her body and proceeded to lie down at her feet. "Good girl, that's a good girl," Alice muttered almost sadly. Lady has been part of the family ever since Alice was little. That was sixteen years ago. According to research the Tibetan Mastiff only live between ten to fourteen years, but Lady somehow surpassed it. Her father said that she was bound to kick the bucket anytime. But she never showed any signs of it, just mostly lounging around the house and the occasional walk.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here, it's too hot and you'll start sweating again," Alice scolded the dog. Lady sat up and turned her wrinkly face to hers and whined. "No buts, Dad will get mad if he finds out you're getting dirty after just getting clean, now get a move on!" The girl nudged her foot on the animal's hind leg. Lady whined once more but dragged herself up. As she was starting to trot she stopped in the doorway of the greenhouse and sniffed the air, turning her head slightly to the right. A low growl erupted from her throat as she eyed the daisies.

"Go on girl! Before I run you out!" Alice threatened lightly, covering her head with the blanket. Lady barked once, waiting for some kind of response from the plant. Only receiving the continued hums of the fans above, Lady whined but went on her way.

Hearing the dogs last whined, Alice lied back on the soft soil, resuming her previous position and once again tried to get some sleep. Tugging the blanket over her head and crossing her arms, Alice finally dozed off.

Unbeknownst to the unconscious girl, a certain white rabbit in a waistcoat and slacks emerged from the daisies. Brushing his sleeves of unwanted dirt stains, it sighed irritably. Honestly, why must such a place have to be so uncomfortable and dirty? Then again, since when did Alice ever have a greenhouse? Or a dog for that matter? The greenhouse must have been added on. As for the dog, well, some people do seek companionship. Even from a mangy mutt, he thought. Wrinkling his pink nose in slight disgust, the rabbit straightened out its clothes and began walking around.

"…-ce"

"…-lice"

"….Alice."

"….Alice!"

Eyes fluttering open, a groan soon followed after as the girl rolled onto her stomach and rubbed her itchy eyes. "What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse from the slumber. "You are supposed to chase me!" an unfamiliar voice cried out. Wrapping the blanket against her, she tried her best to go back to her blissful nap. "I'll do it later Lady, right now I just want to sleep," Alice answered as she yawned and closed her eyes again, completely ignoring the fact that she was talking to an animal. A 'tsk' sound was heard as the voice insisted, "Now that won't do at all Alice."

A sudden boom and a slight hissing sound filled the girl's ears, similar to a sparkler going out. She peeked from under her blanket and gasped as she saw a pair of brown loafers. "What in the world?" just as she was about to toss her blanket to run she was faced with a red waistcoat and long legs running. Suddenly realizing she was thrown over a man's shoulder, she began to struggle, "Hey put me down!"

A hand gripped the back of her thigh as he laughed, "Not until we get there my dear!" Alice started muttering curses before thrashing around loudly, trying to knock the man off balance. He simply tugged on the tail end of the blanket which caused her head to jerk back. She groaned from the numbing pain of her neck as she tried, but failed, to get away. "I'm so glad you see things my way Alice!" the man chirped.

Your way my ass, Alice thought bitterly feeling more helpless by the second. Feeling her weight shift forward to try and sneak a glimpse from behind her and nearly choked on air. "SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A HOLE IN TH GREENHOUSE?!" Alice shrieked at the upcoming abyss they were approaching. "I wonder?" the man hummed before leaping into the chasm. Struggling once more with new motivation she successfully leapt out of his grasp but with her fingers only grazing the edge of the hole. Before shutting her eyes tightly and accepting her fate, a bitter thought came across her mind.

I just had to wake up from my nap.

/

**Boom! And it's done! I swear I never updated this fast before (in my opinion this is pretty darn fast)**

**Okay to explain a few things about this chapter that may have been confusing to some readers (in no specific order):**

**1) The green house is about as big a two bedroom apartment, which is kind of big in some cases**

**2) Nightmare getting sick from the last move is saying that Wonderland is coming **_**from**_** April Fool's season, so the Jokers won't be showing up in this fic (yet)**

**3) It is summer where Alice is, so dahlias usually bloom during that time.**

**4) Tibetan Mastiffs are very large dogs that always need to be taken care of (I don't have one but they are so pretty) Lady's coat has a darker shade of tan**

**If there are any more questions feel free to pm me and I'll get to them as soon as I can.**

**Critique is welcome as well as any review**

**Now I'm going to go work on Guilty of All Charges and see what to do with it…**


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't happening!"

Alice, who seemed very much awake, screamed as she fell into the hole. Flailing her arms to try and grab onto something, her hands only grasping air as she continued to fall. Her vision was only limited because of the dark abyss but a flash of red caught her eye.

"YOU!" Alice jabbed her finger into the direction of her kidnapper, the man with the rabbit ears. He laughed and said, "Yes, it's me!" Given the situation, Alice was slightly put off by the reaction. He just kidnapped a girl and is plummeting to his death. Does he do this on a daily basis or something?

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?" she snarled trying to make a grab for him. He easily avoided her and started to plummet even faster. "I'm just happy that you're here with me!" he sang as he looked up at her sprawled form as she kept falling. She looked absolutely stunning, the man thought. Despite the blanket she held close to her covering her beautiful locks of hair, he loved the sight of her flushed cheeks and her angered expression.

Alice pulled her arms in to her sides, the blanket finally giving way, as she swooped in on him. Her bare shoulders instantly giving her chills but the feeling went ignored. This man's attitude is too carefree for the given situation, and just how does it make him happy that she's there?

She made a grab for his collar, giving him a hard yank to bring his forehead to hers, and gave the man a deadly glare, "Why are you smiling at a time like this? Don't you realize the situation? We are gonna die and it's all your fault you ass!"

The man gave a mixed look of shock and mortification as Alice's orange hair flapped around her face, fully loose from the bun it was set in. Her green eyes bore into his with much heated anger. He grabbed her hand that was holding his collar and gripped it hard. His face became unreadable as he put distance between them. "Just who the hell are you?" he growled at her, a total mood change from his happier, upbeat personality.

The girl was taken by surprise at his cold tone but answered nonetheless, "I'm Alice Porter of Porter House Fabric Trading Company." The man gritted his teeth as he gave a low growl; he was very tempted to strangle this imposter who would dare try to fool him. The more he thought about wrapping his fingers around her throat, the more appealing it seemed to him. With a sudden jerking motion, Alice was again face to face with her kidnapper. Both of his hands were to her throat in seconds and held on with a vice grip.

Alice clawed at his hands with tears in her eyes as he continued to strangle her. His grip only seemed to tighten around her neck, his face unreadable but a slight twinkle of malice in his eyes. She tried kicking him and pushing his face but it was all in vain. She was in and out of consciousness as tears fell from her eyes but started to float above her as they both continued to fall.

The man tilted her head upwards, still intent on getting rid of her but was not in much of a rush. The way her blood was rushing to her head turning her face pink as tears continued to fall and float from her, he was going to make this last as long as he could. How in the world could I make such a stupid mistake, he thought. Oh well, all mistakes can be erased.

The girl tried desperately to get away from the man but he held strong. She soon accepted her fate as she stopped moving and gave up. She settled on watching her tears float above her as they fell. Her vision was starting to fade. I really should have went to my lesson today, she thought, sorry Dad.

Just as she was closing her eyes for the final time, instead of the dark abyss that would soon be her final resting place, her surrounding suddenly changed to a blinding white.

/

"Wake up scum."

Alice stirred slightly but not fully awake. "I said wake up!"

A swift kick to the stomach instantly woke her up. Holding her stomach in pain and coughing roughly, the redhead rolled over to her side. Her head was throbbing and her lungs burned as she tried to steady her breathing.

Her kidnapper stared her down in slight irritation. Honestly, how could I ever mess up this bad, he thought. He crouched down to her to meet her watery eyes. Alice drew her lips in a tight line as he stared at her. After a settling silence filled in the man spoke, "My God you're ugly." Taken back from the rude comment Alice spat out, "Well you're not much to look at either!"

She has spunk I'll give her that, he thought to himself. Pulling her into a sitting position, he grabbed her chin and he lifted her head up to get a look at her neck. He could see bruises forming where his fingers were placed as he attempted to strangle her. Alice slapped his hand away from her face with a cold glare. Her hand went to her throat protectively. "You already did enough damage as it is," she stated.

He laughed coldly and said, "Certainly not enough to kill you." He stood up and pulled out an oversized clock and pointed it at her, "But we can change that." Seconds later, the clock transformed into a gun in his gloved hand. Her blood instantly ran cold as she stared at the weapon that was aimed right at her. She swallowed her fear and muttered, "S-so you really are gonna kill me."

"Very much so." He cocked the gun and that was all the motivation she needed. Alice bolted away from him, her legs feeling wobbly as she ran. Not knowing her current surroundings, she ran straight to what looked like a doorway. He then started shooting at her heels as she ran to the entrance way. Just as she rounded the corner a bullet clipped the frame where her head just passed seconds ago. Alice gritted her teeth and ran down the stairs that looked to go on and on.

The man gave chase after her but as he saw how far she has already gotten, he couldn't get a clear shot. He growled and placed the gun to his side where it turned back into a clock. "Damn, now how am I supposed to hide the fact I brought an outsider here."

The girl continued running even after her body is screaming at her for a break. After the last flight of stairs she jumped the last five steps and continued running. A doorway was coming into view and she contemplated whether it was safe for her to go through there. But a man with long navy hair and a long tailed coat that was adorned with a clock pattern walked out. At first he gave a look of confusion but Alice didn't stick around long enough for her to see it. She raced past him and continued running. He called after her but Alice ignored him. She didn't want to run into another weirdo.

Finally finding an exit, Alice ran out and into the dense forest. After a few more yards she finally abled herself to take a break. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her lungs were aching and her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. Sweat donned her forehead as she tried to level her breathing. She fanned herself with the hem of her oversized t-shirt as she tried her best to cool off. It's been a while since she ran that much before.

Steadying her breathing, Alice looked back at the building she ran from, where she left her kidnapper. It was a tall tower with shorter ones surrounding it. To think Alice ran down the stairs of the tall building made her legs ache more. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself in the given situation.

She was kidnapped from inside her Mother's greenhouse. There was a hole in the greenhouse in which she was thrown into. Her kidnapper tried to strangle her to death in the process of falling in the hole. She blacked out and woke up on top of a tower. Her kidnapper tried to kill her yet again and she managed to escape. Thinking back on it, the man was probably in the tower looking for her to finish the job. Maybe putting some distance between them is the best thing for her well-being in the moment.

But upon opening her eyes, a pair of ruby orbs stared back at her in wonder. Alice quickly pushed the face away and scrambled from her previous spot, readying herself for another run. "Hey, are you hurt?" the person asked. The redhead peered over her shoulder at the person. He had chestnut colored hair with peculiar red eyes that stared back at her in curiosity. He was wearing a brown tattered cloak that was covered in a dark mysterious substance.

"I think you should be asking yourself that," Alice said cautiously. As if noticing his attire for the first time he looked down at himself and a smiled appeared on his face. "Oh! Don't worry, this isn't my blood! I'd probably be a monster if I came here walking with a pep in my step if it was mine." He laughed the whole thing off. Alice stared at him for a few seconds and said aloud, "Nope. Not gonna risk it."

With that she ran off in a random direction. The man tilted his head to the side, "Huh. What a weird girl." He shrugged it off and entered the large tower.

/

Alice walked along a path she soon came upon and was currently thinking about her next move. So far, she met three people. Not including the man with blue hair, the other two were crazy. Hoping not to run into anymore strange characters, the girl found herself in front of wrought iron gate. Behind them was a huge mansion. She placed her hand on the black bar and said, "Maybe I can get some help." She pushed open the gate which was easier said than done and walked into the mansion.

Opening the door to the mansion, Alice walked inside and was taken back from the sheer extravagance. This is one high-class place, Alice thought to herself, maybe they have people working here. Walking down a random hallway, she wandered aimlessly in the house. The girl went inside each room she passed, in which majority of them were guest rooms, and still found no servant in sight. After leaving yet another guest room, she rounded a corner and nearly had a heart attack. She saw a maid in a cream colored uniform dress with card suits around the hem and a little black top hat on her head. But what got to her was the fact that she had no _eyes. _It wasn't like they were surgically removed or anything, it was like they were never there as if someone erased them as a mistake was spotted. To say the least, Alice was a little disturbed at this.

The maid tilted her head and asked, "Who are you?" Alice continued to stare at her before she realized that she spoke. Gathering herself she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you know where I am?" The maid smiled and said, "You are here!" Alice gave her a look and asked, "Well I know I'm here, but what is exactly_ here_?" The maid continued to smile as she spoke, "The Hatter's Mansion." She girl chewed on her lip and turned her head to the side as she processed this information.

"Uh excuse me, Miss?"

Alice turned to her again and answered, "Yes?"

"Are you a guest or an enemy?"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

"What?" asked the girl in utter confusion.

The maid pulled out a feather duster from her apron and pointed it at the girl. 'This seems awfully familiar,' Alice thought. The feather duster then suddenly transformed into a pistol.

"Well it doesn't really matter now, now does it Miss?" The maid smiled at her as she cocked the gun. Having been in this situation before, the girl stared at the gun for a few seconds before abruptly pushing the maid to the ground and began to run.

/

Gomen.

School started again and these AP classes are whooping my ass.

Thanks for sticking around for as long as you all did.

I will try to update regularly as soon as I can.

Please leave a review on your way out, just to show that you still care


End file.
